


Underneath the Mistletoe

by NikAdair



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Party, College AU, Kiss under mistletoe, Pre-Relationship, indirect confession of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikAdair/pseuds/NikAdair
Summary: How long had he spent pining for his roommate? Morisuke couldn’t say. He’d known him for years -- since high school. And now that they were in college, rooming together, the superficial crush he’d had that he’d thought would’ve gone away followed him, haunting his thoughts every time he did something.Case in point, watching Tetsurou walk into the living room in boxers and an ugly Christmas sweater. Morisuke hid his laughter behind his coffee, eyeing him over the top of the mug. “That has to be the most absurd sweater I’ve ever seen,” he said, voice cracking just a little with laughter.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke
Kudos: 49





	Underneath the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Almost missed today, but here's Day Two of KuroYaku Week! I went with Confessions for today's prompt.  
> I had the image of Kuroo in an ugly Christmas sweater, and then thought about a kiss under mistletoe. Thus, this fic came into existence.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

How long had he spent pining for his roommate? Morisuke couldn’t say. He’d known him for years -- since high school. And now that they were in college, rooming together, the superficial crush he’d had that he’d thought would’ve gone away followed him, haunting his thoughts every time he did something.

Case in point, watching Tetsurou walk into the living room in boxers and an ugly Christmas sweater. Morisuke hid his laughter behind his coffee, eyeing him over the top of the mug. “That has to be the most absurd sweater I’ve ever seen,” he said, voice cracking just a little with laughter.

Tetsurou made a show of falling to the couch, sitting against the arm and pulling his legs up onto the cushion. He sat criss cross, looking at him, and Morisuke turned, pulling his knees to his chest. He gave himself a second to admire just how good Tetsurou looked -- long legs folded in such a way that made the edge of his boxers ride up just a bit, the edge of his sweater bunching around his waist, the neck of it falling off his shoulders ever so slightly.

“I’ll have you know that this is the best sweater out there,” Tetsurou said, pulling him from his thoughts. Morisuke looked back at his face, biting his lip a little at the dopey smile he had. His heart fluttered seeing it, and he sank back a little, hiding his face with his mug so that only his eyes peeked over the edge.

“You clearly have the worst taste in sweaters,” Morisuke said. Tetsurou gasped in mock hurt and he chuckled, poking Tetsurou’s knee with his foot. Tetsurou was quick to grab his ankle, holding it hostage. There was mischief in his eyes, and Morisuke slowly lowered the mug. “We are not doing this right now. I have a mug of coffee and I really don’t feel like cleaning the carpet today.”

Tetsurou’s smile grew challenging, but he relented, letting go of his ankle. Morisuke pulled it back towards him, feeling fire licking at his skin where Tetsurou had been holding him. “I guess that’s fair. It’d be too much of a hassle today. Besides, we still need to get things ready for tonight.”

Tonight. Right. They were hosting a Christmas party for a couple of their friends. Morisuke had completely forgotten about it, and he groaned, leaning his head back against the arm of the couch. “Remind me again why I agreed to having it here?”

“Because you can’t say no to me,” Tetsurou said, laughing a little.

_ If only you knew. _ Morisuke sat up with a sigh, shaking his head a little. “I’ll take care of food if you take care of decorations?” he offered. As much as he would’ve liked to decorate their apartment himself, he knew that Tetsurou was not only much better at it, but also much taller and could reach all the places he couldn’t (a point he was teased about every year).

“Only if you promise to get good desserts,” Tetsurou said, his voice laced with humour.

“Excuse you, fruit cake is a good dessert.”

“Yeah, if you’re like seventy.”

“As if you aren’t an old man.”

“At least I know how to have fun.”

“Ah, yes, because reading about neurons and brain chemicals is fun.”

“More fun than whatever it is you do all day.” There was a pause. “What is it you do all day?”

Morisuke laughed, shaking his head. “The less you know, the better.” There was a pause, and Morisuke looked at Tetsurou, both a little wide eyed, and they both burst into laughter. “God, that sounded so bad.”

“Yeah, just a little,” Tetsurou laughed, head tipped back. They sat like that for a minute longer before they calmed down. “Everyone will be by around seven, right? That gives us nine hours to get things ready.”

“We’ll start after breakfast. I’m starving and refuse to do any cooking on an empty stomach.” Tetsurou agreed and they made their way to the kitchen, Morisuke trailing behind him.

_ I’ll tell him today, _ he told himself.  _ I can blame it on the alcohol if he rejects me. It’ll be fine. _ His heart squeezed at that thought, but he ignored it. There wasn’t time to think about it, anyway. He had too much to do.

-.-.-

It was around six when Morisuke finished preparing everything. They’d settled on lasagne for dinner -- something that he really loved and had somehow gotten Tetsurou to like as well. Dessert was sitting in the microwave, kept warm and away from the air to keep it as fresh as possible. A yule log decorated with marshmallow snowmen and frosting trees. It was cheesy, and he knew that, but he had fun making it and that’s all that mattered.

Morisuke wiped his brow, cringing a little at the sweat that clung to his skin, and he tossed the towel in his hand onto the counter. He’d been in the kitchen all day, and now that he wasn’t actively moving, the heat was starting to weigh on him. He sighed, stretching his arms over his head.

“Hey, Tetsu, I’m gonna take a shower,” he said, walking out of the kitchen and into the living room. He froze for a second, eyes wide. It no longer looked like their boring and bland living room. Garland was strung up along the walls, bowing slightly under its own weight. Lights twined around it, causing the silver strands to shimmer and light up. More lights hung around the windows and doorway, and given that they were the only lights in the room, it made everything seem so much softer.

Standing in the corner was their fake tree, the ornaments placed almost perfectly on the branches. The glittered and shone as they slowly spun, reflecting light much like the stars did at night. Morisuke hadn’t realized that he was standing there staring until Tetsurou leaned an arm on his shoulder, making his jump.

“I thought you said you were taking a shower,” he laughed. Morisuke shoved him away, making him laugh more.

“It’s not my fault. The lights are distracting,” Morisuke said, well aware of how childish that sounded.

“Are you sure you’re not part cat?” Tetsurou teased. A running joke, given that Morisuke would often lay on the floor in the sun and take a nap or read.

“Are you sure you’re not part ass?” Morisuke shot back. Tetsurou stuck his tongue out, and he had the fleeting thought of kissing him. His face flushed and he mentally shook his head, rolling his eyes at Tetsurou. “I’m going to take a shower.”

He pushed past Tetsurou, only to have him catch his arm. “Wha--?”

“Look up,” Tetsurou said, his voice suddenly a lot quiet and more reserved. Morisuke looked up, seeing plastic mistletoe hanging from the archway.

“When did you get this?” he asked, voice just as quiet. He knew they’d never had it in previous years, and he couldn’t think of any reason that Tetsurou would even have it.

“That’s not important. You do know what it is, right?” He sounded hesitant, nervous, and it made Morisuke nervous.

He nodded, looking away from the mistletoe and at Tetsurou, but Tetsurou wasn’t looking at him. Instead he was looking up at the mistletoe, his eyes looking almost wistful, hopeful. The light reflected off of them, reminding him of stars. It made his heart flutter.

“Tetsurou?” Morisuke whispered. He was very suddenly aware of the hand on his arm, and it burned. Made his heart stutter and squeeze. Made his stomach twist.

Tetsurou looked down at him, smiling a little. “Can I try something?”

His voice was barely above a whisper, and Morisuke was sure he’d miss it if he wasn’t highly aware of everything going on. He nodded, his heart rate starting to pick up. Tetsurou let go of his arm, letting it settle on Morisuke’s hip. It made his shudder a little, and his face flushed again. His friend came up to cup his cheek, and Morisuke gasped.

“I’m going to kiss you, okay?” Tetsurou said. Morisuke nodded again, his thoughts jumbled and heart racing. Tetsurou smiled a little and leaned down, kissing him softly.

Morisuke’s brain short circuited, and he stood there like an idiot, not fully understanding what was going on. Tetsurou was standing here, holding him. Kissing him. He was actually kissing him. And he was just standing there like an idiot.

Tetsurou started to pull away, and Morisuke finally snapped out of his stupor. He surged forward, his hands grabbing the front of his shirt, and kissed him back. He felt Tetsurou laugh against his lips, the hand on his hip pulling him close, and Morisuke’s face started to burn. But he didn’t care. He was kissing Tetsurou. That’s all he could think about.

They did pull away a minute later, both panting a little from lack of oxygen. Morisuke leaned his forehead against Tetsurou’s chest, effectively hiding his face. Tetsurou wrapped him in a hug, hands hanging loosely around his waist. “Was that okay?” he whispered, his chest rumbling as he spoke.

“It was more than okay,” Morisuke said, sounding a little breathless. His heart felt like it was racing a mile a minute, and his chest felt tight. But in a good way. “Does this mean…?” He didn’t want to finish the thought. Didn’t want to break the moment they were having.

Tetsurou laughed, his chest shaking just enough to jostle Morisuke. “Yeah, it does,” he said. It filled Morisuke’s chest with warmth, as well as relief. He started laughing, burying his face further into Tetsurou’s chest. “Why are you laughing?”

“Sorry, sorry. I’m just relieved, is all. I’m just really glad that I’m not the only one with feelings,” Morisuke said with a smile. He felt Tetsurou freeze for a second before he started laughing, pulling him tightly against his chest. Morisuke shook his head, looking up at him. Tetsurou was smiling widely down at him. “Can I kiss you again?”

He didn’t get an answer. Instead, Tetsurou leaned down and kissed him again, this time softer, lingering more than the first one had. Morisuke sighed into it, relaxing against his chest. When he pulled away, Tetsurou was smiling gently down at him.

“Come on, we need to shower and finish getting ready for tonight,” he said. Morisuke rolled his eyes, stepping away from him. “Fine, fine, you big dork.” He started down the hall, smiling as he heard Tetsurou laugh.

“That damn cat,” he said with a smile.


End file.
